1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a power unit driven by an electric motor, adapted for use in kitchen machines, with a motor base that has at least one power take-off shaft, to which drivable tools, stirrer arms, and attachments such as mixing attachments, choppers, or the like, can be attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kitchen machines are known (for example, DE-PS No. 25 51 842), in which the power unit is pivotally mounted on a stand. Here, the power unit consists of a part which has as a driving motor, a stirrer arm, through which the motor shafts are conducted, and a transmission head with a planetary gear. The transmission head has two different power take-off shafts and can be equipped with various tools, such as a stirring wisk or a kneading fork, or also with working devices such as, for example, a chopper. This known kitchen machine has the disadvantage that, while the device is being used, its high stand tends to vibrate, causing the unit to produce excessive noise.
In another known kitchen machine (DAS No. 1 132 689), the driving motor, together with the power take-off shafts, is housed in a box-shaped flat power base, whereby the power take-off is arranged at the upper side of the power base. The working units themselves are coupled with the power base through an attachment socket that is equipped with interlock means. However, this kitchen machine is not suitable for operating a rotating stirring dish with a kneading and stirring hook moving therein.
Finally, a multi-purpose kitchen machine is known (DAS No. 1 083 993) which has a base extension arm affixed at the base of the device, on which a removable stirring dish is rotatably mounted, and with a transmission arm, which can be set on the device base and which comprises two power take-off shafts, one of which drives the stirring dish from the top and the other of which drives the working tool. However, this multi-purpose kitchen machine has the disadvantage that the transmission arm must be removed from the device base when the stirring dish is needed.